Fall in
by Viselle
Summary: Kau membuatku makin mencintaimu.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

 **Fall in**

by

Ann

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca _drabble_ ini...

Selamat membaca!

...

 _Kau membuatku makin mencintaimu._

...

Denting pelan terdengar saat aku memasuki Renaissance, sebuah bar kecil di sudut jalan. Bar itu masih tutup karena hari masih siang. Lalu kenapa aku bisa masuk? Itu karena aku memiliki kunci cadangan untuk pintu kaca ganda itu.

"Ichigo!" aku berseru memanggil sang pemilik bar karena tak terlihat seorang pun di ruangan berukuran 10x10 meter itu.

"Di sini."

Seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut berwarna jingga muncul dari pintu bertirai yang memisahkan bagian depan ruangan dan bagian belakang. Ia belum memakai seragam yang ia pakai saat melayani tamu bar, namun meski hanya memakai kaus dan celana denim, ia tetap terlihat sangat tampan. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal menyukainya. Ia membawa sebuah nampan yang dipenuhi gelas berbagai bentuk di atasnya.

"Selamat datang, Rukia," sapanya saat melihatku. "Kau datang awal hari ini."

Pria itu adalah seorang bartender sekaligus pemilik tempat ini. Namanya Ichigo Kurosaki. Ia tampan, sangat malah, namun bukan itu yang membuatku mencintainya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama kali aku datang ke Renaissance. Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya meramu koktail untukku. _Lonicera,_ minuman itu yang ia suguhkan padaku. Perpaduan _white rum,_ madu dan lemon, terasa manis dan asam di lidah saat aku mencicipinya. Setelah kali pertama itu aku selalu datang ke tempat ini, duduk di meja bar, memesan segelas koktail darinya—selalu _Lonicera—_ dan pulang setelah meminumnya. Aku melakukan hal itu sampai minggu lalu. Ya, tujuh hari yang lalu posisiku berubah. Aku bukan lagi seorang pelanggan yang datang ke Renaissance, melainkan kekasih dari pemilik tempat ini. Ah, semua itu karena aku bertindak nekad dengan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Awalnya kupikir aku akan ditolak tapi tenyata... dia menerimaku. Aku sangat bahagia dan bersyukur akan hal itu. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatku bertanya-tanya hari-hari terakhir ini...

"Kenapa kau menerimaku?"

Pertanyaanku membuat pemilik surai jingga itu menoleh ke arahku lalu memberiku sebuah senyuman yang selalu mampu membuat dadaku menggelepar seperti ikan yang diangkat dari air.

"Kau tak akan menyukai jawabanku," ujarnya seraya kembali melakukan tugasnya melap gelas-gelas kaca.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena jawabanku akan terdengar seperti rayuan gombal di telingamu."

Aku mendengus. "Aku tak tahu jika kau pandai merayu."

"Memang tidak," kekasihku itu menyahut.

"Berarti kau berbohong?"

Dia menatapku dengan kening berkerut.

"Tentang rayuan gombal itu," jelasku.

Ia lalu meletakkan gelas yang belum selesai ia lap beserta lapnya. Memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah menghampiri meja bar. Ia kembali memunculkan senyumnya, dan kembali jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari ritme seharusnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja bar hingga bisa mencapai telingaku lalu berbisik pelan, "Aku menerimamu karena aku mencintaimu."

Itu memang benar-benar gombal. Ia pasti membohongiku. Tetapi aku tak menyuarakan pikiranku dan menunggu kalimat lanjutan darinya.

"Aku mencintaimu karena senyumanmu memikat hatiku, mengikatnya hingga aku tak sanggup melihat wanita lain." Aku menahan napas. Sial! Kekasihku ini pandai merayu. Bukan kata-katanya, tetapi bagaimana ia mengatakannya. Suaranya, alunan nada merayu itu mampu membuat wanita manapun menjadi gila, termasuk diriku.

"Aku mencintaimu karena matamu yang bersinar indah, begitu indah sampai rembulan pun malu untuk muncul." Aku yakin wajahku kini sudah semerah tomat matang. "Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah _lonicera-_ ku, manis sekaligus asam." Ia menarik napas dalamsebelum melanjutkan "...dengan aroma yang begitu menggiurkan." Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan di pipiku.

"Gombal!" ujarku sambil membuang muka, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

"Aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu," Ichigo menyahut sembari kembali ke pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Rukia."

Panggilan itu membuatku kembali memandangnya. Ichigo bersandar di meja bar, mata madunya menatap lurus ke arahku.

"Hanya kau yang membuatku bisa menggombal seperti itu."

Sial! Sial! Sial! Pria ini membuatku meleleh. Membuatku makin, makin dan makin mencintainya.

...

 _fin_

...

Terima kasih sudah mampir, dan maaf jika ada kekurangan.

...

Banjarmasin, 07 Mei 2015

Ann *-*


End file.
